Enchantment Kodomo
by 88EvilnBored88
Summary: Soul Eater gang get turned into little kids and the only way to change back is love but they're just too stubborn to admit it to their crush so they learned the tough side in being a kid. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it don't judge the pairings and reveiw Maka/Kid, Liz/Soul, Tsubaki/Black*Star, and Patti/Chrona hope you enjoy TJStar
1. Witches Trick and Treat

Enchantment Kodomo by TJStar:

Hey viewers this is my very first fan fiction and I'm super excited! ^,^ Please be nice and review and give me more ideas to write or add to the story on the way just to make it interesting. Don't flip out over the pairings I do, I'm the bunny overlord who makes these decisions so don't be critics. I will switch my pairings from time to time when on stories but right at this moment I'm a Kid/Maka fan. Just so you know Kodomo means children and yes I answered myself as bunny overlord (I have slight obsessive issues) Now….ON WITH THE SHOW! 3 TJ

* * *

Chapter One "Witches Trick and Treat":

(Soul Eater Opening plays….xD) Maka, Kid, Liz, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Patti, and Chrona (boy Chrona) walked down the halls of Shibusen to the Death room during class because of a really important mission. Maka a studious bookworm with green eyes and sandy blonde hair walked with Death the kid a really handsome but bad OCD problem with symmetry and has golden cat-like eyes were walking and talking about symmetry and books as they walked with the rest of the group. Liz and Patti are the Thompson sisters and are Death the kid's weapons. Liz is the mature one with blue eyes and long brown hair, Patti…is a "hyper" girl that has an obsession over giraffes, she has short blonde hair and blue eyes just like her sister. Both wear the same outfit to keep "symmetry" that's what Kid calls it and can turn into guns. Patti skipping down the hall and singing some creepy song about Giraffes "Oh How I love giraffes and If you screw with me you'll be broken before you know it La La~", "Patti! Quit singing that creepy song". Soul, a demon scythe and is Maka's weapon. Soul has snow white hair and crimson red eyes (kind of like a bunny) but usually is cool and relaxed, always tries to be cool as he walks down the hall slouched while listening to the rants of his best friend Black*Star. Black*Star has blue hair and is really muscular (steroids in my opinion ha!) and says "I THE ALL MIGHTY BLACKSTAR WILL SURPASS GOD!" as his weapon Tsubaki smiles warmly and nods, Tsubaki has dark blue eyes and long black hair in a high ponytail and is always considerate and sweet, she's Maka's best friend. Finally there's Chrona, former enemy of Shibusen but surrendered when Maka saved him and became his friend. Chrona has pinkish grey hair and is usually very timid and scared but really powerful. (Intros finished)

* * *

General POV:

As soon as the group walked through the large red doors there was a black cloaked figure wearing a comical skull mask that was pretty funny looking. Lord Death talked in a funny high pitch voice "Hello Whats-up Whats-up kids". "Hello Shingami-sama, you said you've got something important for us?" Maka said as she smiled. "Ah Yes apparently there is a really powerful witch that I need you to take out as a group." Lord Death said in his funny voice but then was soon interrupted by annoying blue haired monkey. "YAHOO! WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO AND I THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR WILL-", "REAPER CHOP!" came a box shaped hand slamming down on Black*Star head leaving a big dent as Tsubaki ran to treat the wounds while everyone else ignored it and continued back to the conversation with Lord Death. "Cool, We'll be back soon then let's go guys" Soul said in his calm collective voice walking out of the room with the rest of the group as Maka and Kid stayed behind to finish the conversation "Okay, Bye Shingami-sama" Maka waved and took Kid's hand and dragged him along to catch up with the rest of the group as Kid's face turned tint pink but tried to hide it well.

* * *

Lord Death's POV:

As soon as they left the room Lord Death smiled knowing they were gone and then smiled behind his mask thinking aloud "Everything's gone as planned, honestly those guys are too stubborn to admit they like each other…AH, Oh well let's see how this plan goes" Lord Death went back to his upbeat voice again.

* * *

Death the Kid's POV

As Maka and I left the Death room I couldn't help but stare at Maka, she was perfectly symmetrical; Kid sighed in bliss inside his head when he still realized she was holding onto his hand. As we caught up to the rest of the group and Maka let go of my hand, I couldn't help but want to hold onto it longer I don't know why though?

* * *

Regular POV:

~TIME SKIP WHEN THEY GET TO THE FIGHT~

The witch was extremely powerful and it almost seemed like she was teasing them mockingly making the meisters get even more pissed off then they already were especially Black*Star… The witch was similar to Medusa but her name is Hanna and instead of snakes they were more like tiger striped tattoos and she was wearing a black dress and is riding a broom launching lined attacks. Which made it hard for us cause Chrona was traumatized by the similarity of his late mother and the witch and Kid found it difficult to attack cause of her "Perfect symmetry" which only leaves two meisters Maka and Black*Star fighting. "DAMMIT YOU 2 HELP OUT YOUR GOD AND MAKA BEFORE YOU GUYS END UP KILLED!" Black*Star yelled as he avoided Hanna's Tiger claw attacks, When Hanna attacked she used giant cat-like paws that would paw at us or use Stripes like how Chrona used screech resonance. "NO I CAN'T DESTROY PERFECT SYMMETRY IT'S A SIN TO MY WELL-BEING" Kid yelled. Maka sighed "Patti can you get Kid to help out in your own "special" way?" Maka asked "O-oh Okay!" she smiled and then that smiled turn to a smug smirk "Kid Get your ass moving and destroy that witch Damn it!" Patti said and Kid had tears steaming on his face and whimpered like a puppy "WAHHHHH PATTI I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Kid yelled and started to shoot at the witch indiscriminately keeping her distracted. "Way to go Patti" everyone else yelled. "Patti, how do you do that?" Liz asked "It's a secret" Patti said. Meanwhile back to the fight. Maka was about to attack Hanna the witch but she ended up tripping and Hanna saw this as an opening to attack. As she used her tiger slash, heading right for her Kid snapped out of his tantrum and noticed Maka was about to get hit. Kid summoned Beelzebub as fast as he could and was racing right for her to catch her to avoid the attack, Soul was yelling at her to get up but she twisted her ankle while she tripped. As the tiger slash was heading right for her…it was able to miss by a split second as Kid caught Maka in her arms holding her bridal style, Maka's face turned to a tomato but hid it quick. "Awe…You two make a cute couple!" Hanna said mockingly making both their faces turn red. "Well I'm done playing cause this fight has gotten too boring for me" Hanna stretched and before Black*Star could yell anything at her she muttered a spell under her breath making a smoke bomb appear with a transformation in it. "Trick and treat I hope you enjoy it" Hanna said before disappearing and the group blacked out for 15 minutes before realizing what happened…

They had become little 6 and 7 year old's…

* * *

|TJStar: I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Enchantment Kodomo please review and give me some suggestions for the next chapter like what should they look like or wear ^_^ I'll do more stories and try to update as soon as I can. I didn't use many characters in this one but soon the pairings will get their own chapter to make it cute and tell me what you want me to write you next.


	2. Little kids and Costumes?

Enchantment Kodomo: chapter 2 "little kids and costumes?!"

Yay! I love the idea of making them appear in cute costumes I think it's funny especially with my mind *evil smile* the bunny overlord has plans and I do not own soul eater I just own the story idea :) shout out to Puengwinmuffin for the epic idea ^_^ now...On with the show!

Regular POV: Last time...the soul eater gang were fighting a witch and then suddenly the gang blacked out then realize they were little kids at around the ages of 6 and 7 (symmetry reasons)...lots of panic happen.

Soul POV: when I woke up after that un cool Witch ran off I have this massive headache after the smoke bomb, "uhhh...what happened back there" a cute little boy voice came out of my mouth and then quickly covered it. I look down slowly and then "WHAT THE HELL DID THAT PERVERTED WITCH DID TO ME?!" I screamed when I saw in my reflection a small little kid at the age of 7 wearing a slightly baggy shark costume. My coolness just disappeared with anger in my eyes. Then I turn around to look for the others. I saw Patti and Liz still slightly unconscious, I realized they wore costumes like me. Liz wore a cowboy hat and had jeans a red tank top and white leather jacket and had cowboy boots on and a Lasso on her side. She looked extremely adorable and had a blush across my tanned skin. I then snapped out of it "no soul you're too cool to be all love-dovey" I said to myself. I look at Patti dumbfounded she's...wearing a...cow costume that was black and white and she has a bell around her neck?! I went over waiting to them to wake them up but still embarrassed by the shark costume.

Maka's POV: I wake up startled by a loud voice that sounded like Soul's voice but a lot more higher. I look into my reflection of a 6 year old that looks like me the same way when I was able to enter Chrona's mind and save him, I panic at how short I am still wearing usual pigged tails in little bows wearing a light pink dress and white long sleeves. I tried to hold back a scream when I looked around...then saw Kid dressed like a black kitten costume. He looked so CUTE! Wait what am I saying? Next to Kid were Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star's wearing a blue monkey costume that actually suited him pretty well in my opinion. Tsubaki looked so small, she's wearing a traditional Kimono with a red and pink cherry blossom design and her hair looked like it was shorter and in a bun. They were all unconscious when I noticed Chrona waking up slightly, he was wearing the same black robes and had his short pinkish grey choppy hair like the time I met him in his mind. "Uhhh...Ah! I don't know how to deal with this situation" as he noticed he looked younger still shaking timidly with a cute soft voice. "Hellooo, Hey Chrona let's go wake everyone up and get back to our weapons okay?" I said in a soft voice and Chrona just nodded timidly noticing the form I'm in like seriously I feel like we all turned into fun sized candy. As I tried to wake up Kid and Black Star they both groaned refusing to wake up. "I guess I got to do this the hard way...Makaaaaaa...CHOP!" I slammed children dictionary's into their heads, one book in each hand as they both groaned in pain finally waking up and I was satisfied with my work and they both awaken and took in on what they turned into from the spell. But mostly panicked when they saw what they're wearing

Death the kid's POV:  
What the hell! I'm asymmetrical and I have a massive dent from that Maka-chop. I look into my reflection "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm asymmetrical little kid! And what the hell am I wearing?! "I yelled when interrupted by "MAKA CHOP!" I get another book to the head I glance at Maka and winced in pain and I flinch to notice she looks super cute when she's a little kid then I heard her speak softly "Calm down kid that witch Hanna used some spell on us." Maka said, I heard her little kid voice and blushed lightly of how cute she sounded then I look at black star who's unconscious from that Maka chop but then snaps back to his stupid self and wakes up yelling at Maka "WHAT THE HELL MAKA?! WHAT DID I DO?"

Black Star POV: when were fighting a witch and get hit with a spell suddenly I wake up to a Maka-Chop and yell at Maka for chopping me when I realized I'm dressed as a monkey! Seriously?! Then after being Maka chopped again I glance over at Tsubaki slowly waking up and looking as cute as ever in her Sakura kimono. But your god would never say that out loud. After taking in the situation and after Maka explained about why half of us are in little kid costumes, Kid, Tsubaki, Chrona, Maka, and I met up with Soul, Patti, and Liz. After laughing for 20 minutes at that costume I just witnessed Soul in, a shark costumed and I cried hard of laughter it was hilarious. Everyone else were laughing just as hard as I was, and noticing a really embarrassed Soul

Maka's POV: after gathering all our friends and after 20 minutes of laughter after looking at Soul in that cute shark costume, we head over to the death room getting a sideways look from lord death staring at us surprised that he saw 8 little kid and that thing she calls her father was in a state of shock and frozen looking at the 6 year old Maka... This is too embarrassing I thought... "Father we came to report what happened-" Kid spoke but soon interrupted by my father known as a death scythe of Lord Death, "MAKAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAN! " he ran towards me at the speed of light hugging my child body tightly as I was squirming out of his grip still in shock that he was 10 feet away from her and now inches away in only several seconds till "REAPER CHOP!" A block box like hand saved my life from the poor excuse of a father, he's lying on the floor with a 3 inch dent shaped like the box in the middle of his head and a blood squirting out he mumbled something about pumpkin bloomers before going unconsciousness everyone just stared for a moment and then continued the conversation. "Father about the-" Kid was about to explain but was cut off when Lord death picked him up by his kitty ear hood to his costume "Awe Kiddo you look so cute when you're a little kid" Lord death said in his cartoonish voiced as Kid dumbfounded and everyone else just stared while Kid stuttered out "F-father please! The mission failed and she casted this child spell on us before escaping! Is there a cure and can you put me down please!" Kid said agitated as Lord Death put his son down "So what do we do while we're stuck like this?" I asked "Hmm...Ah I know!"Lord death put his box hands together "Well! Considering your kids' age, you guys must stay at Gallows manner while Stein and the others find a cure for the spell and you may be excused from school for the time being until further notice" Lord Death said while the two idiots over there (Soul and Black star) pranced around holding hands singing "We don't have to go to school!" Over and over until I threw one of my books at them cause I got annoyed "Maka-Chop! Two in one" I giggled and turned back to Lord Death, "Understood Shingami-sama" I said as everyone nodded and we all left the Death room and everyone went to pack the stuff they needed and headed to Kid's house. I could tell this is going to be a long month ahead of us...

That was chapter 2 of Enchantment Kodomo and please comment review questions and give me ideas to write about or what I should do for my next chapter. I will give you ultimate credit if you give me ideas as well NO SOUL GOES LEFT UNNOTICED and I update really fast or as much as I can :) I hope you liked this chapter  
Love TJStar :D  
Aka Bunny Overlord


	3. Moving into the Gallows Mansion!

Enchantment Kodomo  
Chapter 3: Moving into the Gallows Mansion! The witch hunt starts?

TJ: I'm trying hard to update and do as many chapters as I can! :D

I'm following the reviews advice for…  
SPACING! Ha Ha Ha

Now...On with the Show!  
(Soul Eater opening plays XD)

* * *

Normal POV:

After going to the Death room everyone goes to their apartments to start bringing items they may need.  
But they all notice something very important they need...

Maka's POV:  
Crap... What am I going to do?! I thought and then I heard Soul panicked...

"What the hell am I forgot about this!? Damn that witch!"

I guess he realized it too...

"Soul, what's wrong I heard you scream," I'm trying not to laugh at his shark costume but I couldn't help it and started laughing hard.

Soul sending me a death glare that says, "So help me or you'll be the one wearing this!"

I stop laughing and wipe the tears of laughter away and dust off my dress and stands up.

"*sigh* fine give me your old jacket, a t-shirt, and some jeans that you don't wear anymore" I said a little annoyed because he can't take a joke and I started pouting. -,-

Soul waddles to his room getting what I asked him to get. I giggled at the slightly big costume the 8 year old wears.

"Okay good!" I smile as he hands me the clothes and run downstairs of the apartment complex to the laundry room while some neighbors awe and gape at me considering I'm a little girl now.  
I then shove the stuff Soul gave me and some of my clothes in the dryer to shrink them, and wait patiently reading a book as the dryer was running.

~TIME PASSES~

When I head back up stairs to the room with an 8 year old in a shark costume I smile and give him the now shrunken clothes.

"There! Now quit pouting and get your stuff and let's go to Kid-kun's house! We wasted enough time with your 'UN-COOLNESS' fit!" I said with a smirk, Soul jaw drops and grumbles about me being annoying goes to his room to change.

Soul changes into an orange and black jacket with his signature logo on it, a pair or dark blue jeans, and wears a black t-shirt and has a duffle bag over his shoulder still pouting.

"How exactly do we get there?" Soul asks still pouting.

"We walk what else? You're not old enough to ride your motorcycle remember?" I say holding a duffle bag full of books and some old clothes that are shrunken down.

-  
After walking and getting lost trying to find Kid's house- I mean mansion.

By the time we got there we lay on the ground tired in front of Kid's front door. "Damn...That...Witch..." Soul says, still out of breath lying on the ground we finally made it to Kid's mansion.

I regain my composure and knock on the door to be greeted by the twins.  
"Wow Maka-Chan! You look so small and cute!" Patti says then jumps/hugs/attacks me before I had time to reply I'm locked in a death hug.

"Nice to see you too, Patty can't...breathe..."  
I say trying to break the death hug and then she finally releases me.

"He-he sorry..." Patty smiles and lets us in. Patty is wearing a pale pink sundress with flower sandals and instead of the cow costume she had before.

"Black*star, Chrona, and Kid are in the game room Soul" Liz says.

Liz is wearing a pale blue sundress with white boots on, I guess so she could piss off Kid into a symmetry break down. She's blushing when seeing Soul and he's hiding his blush but smiles with his shark teeth.

"Cool and well talk later...Can you guys start dinner I'm starving" Soul says walking to the game room.

"MAKA-CHOP" I yell slamming a book into his head. "Honestly we just got here Soul -.- don't be rude"

After 20 minutes of him being knocked we walked away. Patti, Liz, and I go upstairs to their room to go get Tsubaki and talk, while leaving him unconscious

* * *

Soul's POV: WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?! I thought but then realized after I awoke from the infamous Maka-Chop my meister does when I say some to piss her off, she had already left so I walk to the game room.

When I was rubbing the pain away until the scene I saw right when I walk into the Gaming room…

Black*Star still laughing like an idiot when he tilted the picture frame off so it wasn't symmetrical. While Kid was trying to reach it but was too short and now having symmetry break down from the tilted picture frame and Chrona is in the corner trembling still mumbling "I don't know how to deal with this…"

I just stare at them with my jaw dropped thinking "What the hell did I just walk into…" after seeing this sight. I snap out of my state of shock and go back to being cool.

I noticed they changed out of the costumes they were in previously. Death the Kid changed into wearing a long sleeve button down shirt and black pants with nice dress shoes instead of the cat outfit from before. Black*Star out of his blue monkey suit, It's sad that actually suited him really well… Black*Star now wearing white shorts and black t-shirt with a gold star in the middle and is wearing a pair of black and white shoes with a star outlined. Chrona is just wearing long sleeved white shirt and pants.

Black*Star stops laughing and turns toward me "Hey Soul, You kept your God waiting too long" he says and we do our secret handshake.

I turn around to notice Kid got a foot stool and is now fixing the unsymmetrical picture frame. His face goes into a blissful look which is started creped me out a bit.

"I LOVE THIS AGE IT'S SO SYMMETRICAL, 8 IS MY FAVORITE NUMBER AND AGE!" Kid says still in blissful mode.

I get a bit annoyed and decide to tilt the picture frame again and kick the chair down and I laugh so hard when Kid breaks down again on his knees yelling "NOOOO IT'S ASYMMETRICAL AGAIN!"

While Black*Star and I are laughing our asses off, we get knocked out by 2 dictionaries and start to go unconscious again and last words I hear are "Maka-Chop!" and black out when I noticed Maka.

Kid's POV: I was having an OCD break down again by the tilted picture frame because of those asymmetrical-douche-bags over there, laughing at me and my OCD.

Next thing I know, I hear a "MAKA-CHOP!" and when I turn around I see a symmetrical girl at the age of 7, her hands on her hips and she's wearing a pink, white, and plaid dress. Her hair is in pig-tails with pink ribbon holding them in place. She smiles and holds her hand out and I don't know how but I forgot about the tilted picture frame and grab her hand.

"Kid, I'm sorry those idiots over there made you have an OCD fit" she points over to the unconscious bodies and then holds my hand. My face is still completely red; I managed to stutter out "I-its o-okay…T-thanks" URGH WHY AM I STUTTERING I SOUND LIKE CHRONA! I'm screaming in my head.

Maka walks over to Chrona calms down Chrona and grabs his hand. I don't know why but I have this twist in my stomach when Chrona took her hand and she smiled. Maka walks back to me still holding Chrona's hand and grabs onto my hand as well.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She let's go of our hands and grabs the step stool and fixes the picture frame and steps down and smiles. "Perfect" she smiles and runs back to grab Chrona and I's hand. I'm shocked that she fixed it so my OCD doesn't act up

I go back to my blissful state of symmetry and Chrona and Maka laugh a little while she swings our hands back and forth when we walk.

Maka takes us to the dining hall "Dinner's almost ready, please set the table you two. Those idiots in the gaming room should be up soon, Tsubaki and Liz are still cooking and don't be too loud cause Patty's taking a nap so don't wake her or…you know anyway I'll be right back in a few"

As Maka skips upstairs, Chrona and I start setting the table which is hard because we're so short and the chairs are all tall. But I'm not sure why I had that feeling before?

* * *

Normal POV:

After Black*Star and Soul finally wake up from being Maka-Chopped. Kid and Chrona finally finished setting the table but it took a lot of team work.

Liz and Tsubaki finished cooking and made spaghetti and meatballs, Maka carefully tried to wake up Patty from her nap without getting killed but ended up carrying her to the table and wake her up there so she could kill Black*Star and Soul.

"Better them than me I suppose" Maka said to herself.

Everyone sat at the table, the girls on the right and the boys on the left while they ate there spaghetti after a cranky Patty was beating Black*Star for being too loud while he bragged about surpassing god.

"You guys we need to talk about something important since we're all here. We need to talk about hunting for the witch by the name of Hanna for turning us into this form" Kid said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, we can't stay like this forever and we need to break the spell or find a cure so we can return to normal" Tsubaki said in her soft voice.

"How about tomorrow after we get some rest and search around Death city and maybe go to the library to see if we can search up some cures or related spells" Maka chimed in.

"Sounds good to me" Liz said "But can we even turn into weapons now? Considering our form we might not be able to fight if the witch comes back." Liz says

"HOW ABOUT WE JUST CHARGE IN FIND THE WITCH, KILL HER, AND THEN I CAN SURPASS GOD! HAHAHA- "Maka-throw! Shut up Black*Star this is serious!" Maka interrupts Black*Star by throwing a book at him from across the table.

"Or maybe we can enjoy this form for a while and then search for the witch! It's not every day we get to become kids again, it might be fun!" Patty says in a giddy voice "We could go to the zoo and see Giraffes!"

"Maybe but let's try to find a cure first Patty we can't stay like this forever" Liz says. "Awe okay big sis but can we still go to the zoo, I promise not to kidnap a giraffe again" Patty says a slightly sad voice.

"We'll see Patty but it's getting late we should head to bed right now" Kid stands up and looks at the clock and says 10:00 pm.

"Can we make it a sleepover and sleep in the living room with sleeping bags and movies!" Patty says all giddy, "Yeah it'll be fun!" Maka says with a big smile on her face and Kid can't say no to that.

"Alright fine" Kid agrees and they get super excited "I'll get the popcorn and movies!" Soul and Black*Star say in unison and running really fast to get the stuff.

"Maka, you and Tsubaki get the blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags. Patty and I will clear the living room." Liz says getting all super excited while everyone gets what they need.

Chrona and Kid have nothing else to do so they just go to the living room and talk for a bit.

After watching the movies Black*Star and Soul chose, everyone just fell asleep. Chrona was lying on the couch curled in a ball, Black*Star ended up cuddling Soul when he passed out mumbling about Tsubaki. Liz and Patty were sharing a big sleeping bag together. Maka fell asleep on the other side of the couch with a book in her hand. Tsubaki fell asleep in a chair curled up in a ball. Kid was in another chair with a blanket on top of him snoozing and mumbles about symmetry.

No one noticed that Lord Death was watching them through a mirror this entire time. Lord Death smiled behind the comical mask and says "Goodnight kids, Sweet dreams…" before turning off the mirror.

Tomorrow they go witch hunting…

* * *

That was Chapter 3! :D I'm sorry it took so long; I'm busy with testing I don't think this is my best chapter but it is cute. Chapter 4 will be interesting also please review!

Bunny Over-lord will update as much as she can and why am I referring myself to the 3rd person?

Anyway please review, comment, questions, and recommend what you want me to add to my story or something you want me to do a chapter on and I will give you ULTIMATE CREDIT!

See you in the next chapter :P LOVE YOU! 3 TJSTAR


	4. Witch Hunter! Jealousy on the Playground

Enchantment Kodomo Chapter 4: Witch Hunter, Jealousy on the Playground?!

TJ: HEY GUYS! I'm back for another chapter I'm on a roll man! And I'm sorry I rushed the last one *writes on hand "remember spacing and explain setting better"*

Maka: TJ are you done sulking to yourself, don't beat yourself up over this…

TJ: *whimpering and slightly teary eyed* B-but M-Maka… everything needs to be…*hic* perfect for the readers…

Soul: Come on man don't cry it's very un-cool of you -_-'

TJ: *sniffle* Thanks Maka *hugs* and now let's try starting the story :') Please do the disclaimer

Maka: Okay! :D TJStar does not own Soul Eater but owns the story line now let's get on with the story and…MAKA-CHOP! *slams a book into Soul's skull* that's for being mean to TJ!

TJ: YEAH WHAT SHE SAID! : P

(Soul Eater opening plays)

Normal POV: The sun started to rise and laughed manically with its black and white eyes. Sunlight shining through the black, red, and white mansion managed to seek through the windows of the living room. There sleeping 8 children (symmetrical number!) scattered, sleeping in the living room.

Maka, being the early riser as she is was awaked first and didn't want to wake up her friends sleeping. Maka slowly tiptoed past the sleeping bodies and managed to get to the kitchen;

She took one last look at her friends and smiled. She saw Chrona in a ball snoozing under a blanket and next to Chrona were Liz and Patty sharing a chair together. Liz was sleeping with a contented smile and next to her was a loud snoring Patty. Maka looked over to Black*Star cuddling Soul while snoring on the floor. Maka held back a laugh grabbed a camera and walked back over to Soul and Black*Star took a pictured and held in the hysterical laugh she was about to release and snuck past them noticing that Kid was sleeping still with a light snore and giggled a little. After that Maka went back to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Death the Kid's POV: I start to wake up when I hear a giggle that sounded like Maka's voice, I glanced over to notice her little child form going into the kitchen. Then…I look at the two small idiots over on the floor cuddling in a weird way and I just stare at them like they're the most idiotic people I've ever seen which is true.

I get off the couch to notice I'm still in my small child form and sighed _"This is gonna be a long day" I thought_.

I hear small footsteps and I see Maka in her little girl form with her hair down and wearing a pink dress and a white apron, I blushed slightly.

"Oh good Kid you're awake" she smiles and my blush shows even more. "Can you wake everyone up; I'm cooking breakfast right now so it should be done by then." Maka says cheerfully

"Okay" I was able to reply quickly and then Maka walked backed to the kitchen.

I woke up Patty without getting strangled, which was really hard to do. Liz wouldn't wake up at first but I came up with an idea, I came up to her and whisper in her ear "BOO" and her eyes snapped opened and jumped hugging Soul on the floor which woke up those two morons with Liz scream clinging to Soul while he was blushing. I couldn't help but smirk and Chrona had already awakened same as Tsubaki when Liz screamed.

Liz managed to calm down then turned her gaze towards me and I smiled innocently like nothing happened. "KID! WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU KNOW I'M AFRAID OF GHOSTS!" Liz yelled at me still clinging to Soul with her tiny hands still scared.

I smiled innocently like nothing happened "You wouldn't wake up Liz and Maka is cooking breakfast you know" I said still pleased I was able to wake everyone up easily.

"Hey guys! What happened I heard Liz scream and…" Maka said when she walked into the scene and stared at Liz clinging to Soul. Liz and Soul noticed and quickly pulled away from each other while blushing a red dust color on they're cheeks.

"You were saying Maka" Tsubaki said with a smile. "Oh yeah, Breakfast is ready! Today we're having Belgian waffles~" Maka said with a smile. She looked really cute I thought before it was interrupted by Patty.

"I LOVE BELIGIAN WAFFLES ALMOST AS MUCH AS GIRAFFES!" Patty screamed and grabbed Chrona hand, rushed over to the symmetrical dining room with Black*Star racing to get there first. Everyone else sweat dropped….

As the rest of the group walked into the dining room, the table and chairs were black and the table had a white tablecloth over it with a bouquet of 8 roses in a vase in the center of the table, identical windows 4 on each side to keep symmetry of course.

I sighed in bliss because of the beautiful symmetry, I took my seat just like everyone else but Tsubaki went to go help Maka as she shuffled in her kimono. Black*Star stared at her blushing lightly.

Few minutes later the two small girls came back with two plates of Belgian waffles in both of Maka's hands and 8 plates in Tsubaki's hand also holding syrup and butter.

Normal POV: After Tsubaki and Maka brought breakfast over, Kid, Chrona, and Liz helped the two small girls set the table to get ready to eat breakfast. The rest didn't help out because…

1) The two morons over there said "I'm too cool to help out" or "THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD DOESN'T NEED TO HELP"

2) Both just passed out from making those comments and got Maka-chopped for it

3) Patty was the Youngest and kind of too small to help out so she just colored in a coloring book she got from Liz

After the two morons went conscious again because Tsubaki treated their wounds unfortunately, they thought the moment was nice while it lasted. As soon as the group all got settled down and served Belgian waffles and while eating, the atmosphere changed from joyful and happy to serious.

"We need to go on the search for the witch even in this form we need to break the spell soon" Kid said.

"Agreed, but we need to know what Hanna that witch muttered to search up the spell" Liz answered.

"How about we try searching through Death city to get any clues because she shouldn't have gone far" Tsubaki suggested.

"Y-yeah, b-but what a-are w-we going to d-do considering o-our last f-fight with her…" Chrona spoke out still remembering the close similarity between her and Medusa.

Everyone went silent for a moment remembering what happened till Patty spoke up "You got a point there Chrona but let's search for the witch and then worry about fighting" Patty said with a mouthful of waffles in her mouth.

Chrona nodded and smiled "Y-yeah" "WELL AS A BIG STAR LIKE ME LET'S GO SEARCHING NOW RIGHT WHEN WE FINISH BREAKFAST!" a loud voice interrupted and everyone nodded.

"Cool we'll go on the search" Soul said in relaxed tone. Maka stayed quiet during the conversation staring off into space remembering what she muttered and then her thoughts go back to how she toyed with us that easily.

Kid gave Maka a concerned look at Maka as she stared off into space, "Maka…Are you alright you haven't said anything?" he asks as everyone else turn their heads looking at Maka as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh…Sorry I was just thinking about some stuff, sorry to make you guys worry" she smiled and after that everyone finished breakfast.

"AS YOUR GOD I SHALL LEAD THE SEARCH FOLLOW ME!" Black*Star said without getting a book to his head considering Maka was spacing out in her thoughts which shocked everyone.

Maka's POV: I can't stop thinking about our fight with that witch and how powerful she is even though she was fighting against a Death Scythe, Grim Reapers son, a demon sword, and a dark armed weapon. Just doesn't make sense at all. My thoughts then trail back on how I've been keeping my weapon blood a secret.

I ignore the rants of annoying narcissists in front of me and keep walking still figuring out my thoughts when I finally meet our destination it was a playground it had a castle with a huge slide, monkey bars and a huge metal swing set, seesaws and a basketball court. It looked so amazing and tempting to play on…WAIT HOW DO WE SEARCH FOR A WITCH AT A PLAYGROUND? WHO WAS LEADING THIS SEARCH AGAIN-….Black*Star I realized in my thoughts how tempting the playground was but before I could hit Black*Star up the head…

"YOU IDIOT!" Soul and Kid said in unison equally upset and ready to strangle Black*Star. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HUNT FOR THE WITCH AT A PLAYGROUND?" Soul yelled wrestling Black*Star. I just stand there in shock but can't help but laugh.

I laughed at the scene and couldn't stop laughing; when the boys stopped and noticed I was laughing they stopped wrestling and stared at me like I was insane.

Kid looked at me and smiled after teaching Black*Star a lesson. I finally managed to calm down. "Hey Kid maybe this isn't so bad after all, we could take the time to just be Kids you know?" I said and smiled at him. He looks over at Soul and Black*Star and nodded.

"See I'm not a complete idiot for bringing you guys to a playground!" Black*Star says. "I guess you got me there Black*Star, we get to hangout like when we were kids" I said with a nostalgic smile on my face and hugged him. Black*Star's face softened and hugged back remembering we would play together as kids.

"Oh yeah almost forgot…" I smirked and the temptation taking over. "What's that?" Soul asks curious. "Let's go on the swings" I broke out and grabbed Kid's and Black*Star's hands and raced over to the swings dragging them along with all my strength.

Tsubaki POV: I overheard the conversation going on over with Maka and the boys and felt a little jealous knowing that I could never get that close to Black*Star because Maka has known him longer than I have.

That made me sad a little, then I heard "Let's go on the swings!" over there Maka yelled and had a huge smile on her face while grabbing Black*Star and Kid's hands as Soul followed behind saying it's un-cool to run.

I noticed there was a boy on the other side of the playground staring at Maka as if admiring her but was too nervous or something. The boy was around our age and has blonde hair cut that looks a little messy, hazel bluish green eyes, and was wearing a dusty red hooded jacket with cargo shorts and sandals. His face lit up with a smile when he saw Maka happy and cheerful on the swings.

I figured there was going to be trouble considering the overprotective weapon, a grim reaper with a crush on her, and an egoistic childhood friend which is my meister… I hope Maka will be okay.

Death the Kid's POV: I detected another soul here over than our friends; the soul was a young meister and was close but hiding. He finally decided to come out of the bushes and was staring at Maka. At that moment I felt instantly jealous,

Maka was being friendly and in a good mood greeted him "Oh, Hello!" she smiled at him and his face was lightly turned a tint pink. My irritation started to grow slowly, "My names Maka, what's yours?" Maka asked. "J-Jack" the strange boy mumbled out. Maka did a cute innocent smile that made my irritation grew even more, she held her hand out "Hi Jack, it's nice to meet you and these are my friends Kid, Soul, and Black*Star" she said introducing us. Jack shook her hand and smiled shyly,

"So why were you hiding on the other playground when you could of said "Hi" I asked with slight irritation. "…I wanted to ask Maka-Chan something but wasn't sure how…" That made my irritation level skyrocketed when he said those 2 words 'Maka-Chan' and he had just met her WHAT THE HELL?! I thought and noticed Soul was getting irritated as well from what he said.

"What did you want to tell me?" Maka asked naively and innocently at Jack. Jack paused for a moment and what he just did made me snap even worse than my OCD attacks I have, much worse than this….Jealousy.

Jack kissed Maka's cheek and said "I liked you Maka, I like the way you're happy and the way you smile it makes me smile as well!" Maka had a really dark shade of crimson red on her face and Soul, Black*Star and I had our jaws dropped in shock.

Reasons

1) Amazed that tiny-tit could actually get someone to like her

2) How dare that guy touch my best-friend/childhood friend!

3) Extremely jealous that he had just met her and called her "Maka-Chan" and confessed to her just like that

(I'm pretty sure you can guess whose reasons are who)

Before Soul and I could even yell let alone kill Jack we we're interrupted by Maka when she spoke out. "I'm sorry Jack we just met and I like someone else. I hope you can understand."

Maka gives a soft smile and hugs Jack, he slightly frowns but when he pulls away he smiles at her "Yeah I understand I just hope he loves you back" he then looks at me like I-know-you-like-her kind of look and then turns back to Maka and smiles "Thank you for telling me but I have to go home it's getting late! Bye Maka and her friends!" Jack waves and runs off home and I sigh in relief.

"Hey Maka…" Soul says, "Yeah Soul what wrong?" Maka asks.

"Who exactly do you like?" Soul asks and I froze waiting for Maka to respond. A moment of silence later

"It's a secret, Soul but I'm sure you'll find out soon…." She smiles and says "Anyway it's getting late let's go home already I'm tired and everybody else is too" she points over to the sleeping Patty on the playground floor while Liz, Tsubaki, and Chrona try to wake her up but failed and Maka sighed walks over to Patty picks her up and carries her home on her back.

As soon as everyone was home, Maka puts down Patty on the couch and goes upstairs to takes a bath while Tsubaki cooks dinner a quick Mac & Cheese with hot dogs for dinner. Everyone was tired and either fell asleep on the floor, couch or a chair.

After everyone went to bed and unfortunately Maka had a nightmare, I comforted her before anyone could wake up and held her in my small child arms and stayed like that for the rest of the night. "Yes! But I wish I knew who she liked though…" I thought

TJ: Really long chapter but it was more like a Kid x Maka chapter and my next chapter will be more Black*Star x Tsubaki Chapter :D It's going to be EPIC!

Black*Star: OF COURSE YOUR GOD SHOULD BE THE STAR OF THESE CHAPTERS

*Black*Star was standing on the table and his finger pointing in the air laughing*

Tsubaki: I'm sorry TJ, Black*Star you shouldn't be up there!

TJ: No, No it's not a problem at all in fact *stands on table with hands on hips* THE BUNNY OVERLORD IS THE ONE WHO DECIDES THAT! *pointing at Black*Star while both laughing*

Everyone else: *Sweat drop*

Maka: Okay! TJStar does not own Soul Eater and Please review and add suggestions to the stories

Kid: TJ also does not own Soul Eater we all know what would happen if she did….


	5. Trouble at the Hot Springs part 1

Enchantment Kodomo Chapter 5: Trouble at the Hot Spring?!

TJ: Welcome back~ Thank you for the reviews in my last chapter I feel so proud of myself!

Kid: TJStar does not own Soul Eater or the characters but owns the plotline of the story

Soul: Please give suggestions in the comments because the writer over there is starting to get writers block… *points over to TJ*

TJ: MEANIE! . I'll have you know I am not blocked the bunny overlord never gets blocked for that matter but please give suggestions and ideas

Maka: Enough of that on with the story~

LINES-

Normal POV: Last time on Enchantment Kodomo…Lots of drama and jealous, Maka got confessed to by a strange but oddly cute boy and Kid got jealous. Planning to find the witch and enjoy they're new forms…

Tsubaki POV: How…did I end up in this situation? I thought to myself as Liz, Patty, Maka, and I stare at the 3 drunken little boys and a timid Chrona behind them trying to calm the drunken boys… I sighed and remembering how we ended up in this situation…

-8 hours ago at Gallows Manor Normal POV-

Everyone was eating omelets and fruit salad for breakfast while talking after the awkward situation that happened between Maka and Kid that everyone seemed to notice…

Maka and Kid were cuddled up to each other hugging while sleeping and they were the last ones to wake up only after Black*Star cracked up laughing while Liz and Patty were taking pictures on them together for "remembering the moment"…

And after some explaining, simple misunderstandings, and threats to delete the pictures or they get Maka-chopped the 8 little kids finally sat down for breakfast cooked by Tsubaki.

"Man, this is so un-cool there's nothing to do and being a little kid isn't that fun" Soul complained

"YEAH A BIG STAR LIKE ME SHOULDN'T BE BORED!" Black*Star yelled/complained

"Will you idiots shut up?" Kid said slightly annoyed by their yelling until Tsubaki answered.

"How about we go to my family's hot spring?" Tsubaki said with a soft smile.

"Good Idea Tsubaki!" Maka said with a big smile on her face "Is it far from here?"

"Nope it's only a 2 hours from here" Tsubaki smiled.

"I agree I need to get this stress off me, being small 8 year old is hard right, Patty?" Liz said "Yup!" Patty said back when finishing the rest of her breakfast.

"Chrona it's going to be a lot of fun and we can ride together, Ooh I could bring my giraffe sleeping bag and footies and maybe we could spend a couple of nights there too!" Patty said with an optimistic sparkle in her eye.

"I guess we-", Kid about to say but interrupted by Liz and her determination. "Okay then it's settled no objections no excuses! Let's go!" Liz and Patty quickly grab Maka and Tsubaki small child-like hands and rushed upstairs quickly before anyone can make any objections.

Both Maka and Tsubaki whispered to the boys before getting rushed away "Help me" but they all shake their heads and gives thumbs up for good luck. "Wow real helpful" Tsubaki and Maka thought at the same time before getting rushed away.

Liz POV: I'm super excited I've never been to a hot spring before and I might get a chance to be close to Soul I thought and that made me blush bright red but pushed it aside, right now I'm on a mission to help Tsubaki.

It's obvious Tsubaki stares at Black*Star when no one's looking or when she "thinks" no one's looking which I find amusing. So during the hot spring I'm going to get them together or at least "closer than usual" I would say.

Patty's POV: Big sis says we need to help Tsubaki with her love life because it's obvious Black*Star likes her and turns red when he sees her shuffling in the Kimono the witch left her.

So sis says our plan is to make Tsubaki relax for a bit to get stress off her and then doll her up and if that fails there's always plan B…

But I can't wait to go swimming with Chrona but he's so timid I wonder how Maka calms him down? Maybe I'll ask her when we're going to the hot springs, Oh I almost forgot to pack my giraffe stuff animal!

Normal POV: Everyone got in the car and the limo driver took the 8 kids to Tsubaki family's Hot springs.

While in the limo… Soul was watching TV and glanced at Liz now and then seeing she was painting her nails. Patty was snuggling a giraffe stuff animal and talking to Chrona. Maka was reading a book without noticing Kid would stare at her off and on while reading a book about…symmetry (Shocker!). Tsubaki fell asleep on Black*Star's shoulder, which pretty much silenced him turning his face slightly pink, so he won't wake the girl on his shoulder.

They made it to Tsubaki family's hot spring it was around 12:30 in the afternoon, the hot spring was Japanese styled in an old fashioned way. A stone path that leads to a paper slide door and in the background was lots of steam from the outdoor hot springs; Maka was excited because it reminded of her mother whose part Japanese.

As the children walk into the Japanese styled hut they go to their rooms, girls in one room and boys in the other room and they all decided to talk.

Boys Room:

All the boys are sitting on their futons (Japanese mattress) in a circle while talking to each other until Kid brings up a sensitive topic.

Kid: Hey Black*Star do you mind if I ask you something?

Black*Star: Sure, a big star like me can handle as many questions as he can. So lay it on me OCD boy!

Soul: *sigh* I'm getting a headache already…

Kid: *twitched a little from nickname* Black*Star do you like Tsubaki?

Black*Star froze and stared at Kid like he was insane for asking that question "um…Is pass available?"

Soul: Oh please now you sound like Chrona…No offense Chrona.

Chrona: its okay… *gripping his arm*

Black*Star: *sigh* Yeah I do…But since I'm a big enough man to admit it you guys got to tell me who you guys like! HA HA HA!

Soul, Kid, and Chrona sat there frozen…the words repeating in their head that the blue haired ninja had just said..._You guys have to tell me who you like, tell me who you like_ repeated in the boys head like a broken record…

Girls Room: Before they went to take a bath Liz and Patty wanted to play a game…

Liz: Let's play…

Patty: TRUTH OR DARE!

Tsubaki: I don't like the looks of where this is going…

Maka: Okay who's going first…

Liz: I go first on choosing…hmmm…TSUBAKI! Truth or dare

Tsubaki: Truth…

Liz and Patty: Who do you like? (Saying in unison)

Maka: Um…what's with talking in unison?

Tsubaki: *sigh* I like Black*Star but I don't want to admit it till I'm back to normal…

Patty: Okay Tsubaki you turn

Tsubaki: Okay…Maka truth or dare?

Maka: Truth I guess…

Tsubaki: *evil smile and whispered to Liz and Patty* Do you like Kid?

Maka completely frozen in shock of the question…she couldn't believe this was Tsubaki with that evil smirk….

Maka: *sighed* Fine yes I like Kid…

TJ: Okay I didn't add much comedy but I did a chapter! And yes there will be a part 2 to this chapter because it feels like there should be…and there will be more parts of chapters…

Maka: Please review and write or follow and favorite :D and please give suggestions, story ideas, or something you want added as a chapter or a scene in the chapters TJ does

Tsubaki: TJStar does not own Soul Eater or characters and just so you know this chapter is a Black*Star x Tsubaki Chapter

Black*Star: Of course a big star like me should be the center of attention AH HA HA HA!

TJ: Byeeee see ya in the next chapter: Trouble at the Hot Springs part 2 between you and me


	6. Trouble at the Hot Springs Part 2

Enchantment Kodomo Chapter 6: Part 2 Trouble at the hot springs, between you and me!

TJ: I'm sooo sorry it took me this long to write a story and I feel horrible…Depressed….Die…Die

Tsubaki: I'm really starting to think you're the cross between Kid and black*star cause you panics and your rants…

Maka: Agreed oh yeah TJ is coming out with a new story I hope you'll enjoy it when it comes out

Liz: What are we waiting for let's start the new chapter already and TJStar does not own Soul Eater and please give suggestions and story ideas she will give you credit

Patti: Giraffes~ :D

-LINES-

Last time on Enchantment Kodomo Maka says she likes Kid let's pick up on where we left off.

"I knew it! I knew it! You do like him; I can't wait to tell him!" Liz yelled/chanted and Patti was laughing hysterically and singing "Maka and Kid sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Congrats Maka are you gonna tell him!" Tsubaki said. Liz was just about to run out the door until little Maka ran over and tackled Liz pinning her and then covers Patti's mouth with duct tape. Tsubaki just stared and watched as the girls wrestled.

"Absolutely NOT, and I do not plan to tell him and neither will you!" Maka said holding a really big book in her hand. "If you do tell I'll show a video of you guys being scared to death by a cute toy" and brings a CD with an evil smirk.

Liz and Patty both and the small girls stared at the little Maka holding a book in one hand and the other a CD with Liz and Patty's name on it "You're evil Maka and THAT TOY WAS EXTREMELY CREEPY!"

"Now now Maka-chan we promised not to tell, let's get to the bathhouse already it's been a stressful day right?" Tsubaki said a little nervous trying to break the harsh atmosphere

"I guess you're right Tsubaki-chan, let's go get ready to take a bath" Maka said putting the book and CD away much to Liz and Patty's relief and went to go change into towels.

-LINES-

Let's see what the boys are doing on their side of the hot spring….

The boys stare at Black*Star and start replaying what he said in their head "YOU GUYS HAVE TO TELL ME WHO YOU LIKE" over and over until it sank in.

Kid snapped out of his shock and yelled at Black*Star "ARE YOU CRAZY WHY SHOULD I TELL THE STAR-HEADED WITH A BIG MOUTH AND IF I DID TELL YOU I DON'T LIKE ANYONE RIGHT NOW" Kid said in a flustered and shocked voice. "BECAUSE I'M YOUR GOD AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I LIKE!"

The two boys argued like this while Soul was thinking of who he really liked and Chrona was just trembling on what he heard mumbling "I don't know how to deal with this" and took a side glance at the door as he saw the 4 petite little girls with bath kimono's wrapped around their bodies and they were a little too big for them but still fit.

As they walked by Chrona slightly blushed when he saw Patty in a soft yellow kimono with light pink cherry blossom petals on the soft summer kimono with sleeves a little too big and has wooden sandals on. Liz had a scarlet red kimono with a lighter red Chinese dragon with a gradient black at the ends of the sleeves and dress making Soul turn when he heard giggling and saw Liz making him blush slightly.

When Kid and Black*Star turned around they saw the girls, Tsubaki is wearing a different kimono. Its aqua blue with a green gradient affect to it making the kimono look shiny and Black*Star's draw drop slightly when he saw her hair down. Kid, staring at Maka and her light pastel pink kimono with red cherry blossom flowers and the kimono was different from the others. It was short and went to Maka's small knees making Kid just awe and gape at them as they walked past the boy's room and they turned to look at each other.

"Want to go to the bathhouse as well?" they said in unison and got changed quickly and rushed to the bathhouse but made a wrong turn. Stupidly going into the bath that had the sign saying "Today's bath is Sake" (just in case no one knows sake is Japanese alcohol that they sometimes serve or use in bathhouses but I got this idea from "Kamichama Karin") but Chrona stumbled behind and noticed the sign unlike the 3 boys and took the right turn.

~Time Skip, 30 minutes after the girl's got back to their room~

"Uhhh…*hic* let's head back to meet the girls…" says Soul drowsily.

"Sur-*hic*-e they…deserve to see…a big star *hic* like me" Black*star attempted to boast but failed collapsing on his face

"What was…*hic* in that bath…" Kid questioned. Chrona started running back when he noticed the 3 boys sluggishly going towards the girl's room and then he noticed the sign and panicked but decided to follow them trying to see what trouble they'll cause.

~Present time~

That's how they're in this situation at the moment…

Tsubaki's POV: I guess after Chrona explained everything it makes sense, because they can be idiots even Kid can. All of us stared at the boys as they stumbled and fell on their faces again and I heard Black*Star, Soul, and Kid mumble "Yah…oo" "C-cool" "Symm-etry…" before they got Maka chopped for being idiots and were out-cold.

"Well their gonna be too heavy to carry back even with Chrona here so they might as well stay a night in our rooms `cause we can't just leave them like this" Liz suggested while Patty was laughing hysterically about them being drunk.

All of our faces turned red and was a long period of silence until Maka decided to break the silence "I guess you're right we can't leave them like this no matter how stupid" she picked up Kid with her small arms and put him on her back slowly walking over to her futon and tucking him into bed.

I smiled softly on how caring she is for him. I went over to Black*Star and put his head in my lap waiting for him to wake up from his sleeping/drunkard state and I whispered the word "*sigh* you can be such an idiot sometimes" I said before falling asleep but I was still sitting up.

Liz POV: I noticed Tsubaki fell asleep and I draped a blanket over her shoulders and saw she had Black*Star in her lap and I smiled, she must care a lot for Black*Star but she's too naïve to admit that.

I turned and saw Soul on the floor and I tried to pick him up but he's heavy and I'm only 8 right now like he is. Then he suddenly clings and hugs to me in his sleep and I hear him mutter something but I couldn't hear it too well. My face heated up really quickly, it's probably the same color as his eyes right now. I stay in this position of having to cradle him in my arms because he's got a death grip on me and I know I'd like to stay in one piece. Soul snuggles into me and my face is flushed with 12 different shades of red I didn't even know existed till now.

I sighed in defeat and fall asleep in the same position as Tsubaki-chan is in just more embarrassing and the thought of explaining when they wake up is gonna be more awkward. Just thinking about it is getting me flustered but I keep my composure. Before I fall asleep I notice Maka on Kid's side of her bed and Maka is holding his hand and falling head down on the bed side sleeping. I smiled at the cute scene before falling asleep as the grinning maniac moon smiled at us.

The thought when I'm dreaming is 'Does Soul really like me?'

Patty POV: Chrona and I we're talking about things like what we like and our past lives and I felt happy spending company with Chrona it just made me smile. I found it cute on how Chrona would stutter or turn slightly red.

I realized that Ragnarok isn't there and I suspected the witch's spell didn't affect Ragnarok so it suppressed him I guess. I kind of missed him even though he is really annoying.

I got really giddy and decided to hug him tightly "He he I'm really excited that were kids Chrona!" "W-why P-patty would y-you say t-that?" Chrona asked in his stuttered voice and still getting flustered with me hugging him still.

I whispered in his ear still giddy "Because we get to relive with a new childhood to make up for our past childhood" I know we all been through some pretty bad childhoods full of loneliness and struggles and I may be full of giggles but I'm still smart, people underestimate me too much.

Chrona froze and was thinking about this for a second and then smiled genuinely and hugging my small body a little tighter and I felt something wet on my shoulder of what looked like tears.

"Y-you're right *sniffle* I c-could have a-a childh-hood I-I n-never had…W-where there's n-no M-medusa-sama a-and I have f-f-family!" Chrona said tears of happiness streaming down his face and has a smile that could make anyone smile.

I smiled happily and hugged him tighter and we fell asleep together still hugging with a contented smile on our faces…

-LINE-

~NEXT MORNING~

Kid's POV: I woke up when there was sunlight in my face and I felt like I've been knocked out by something I just hope the hit was symmetrical. I tried sitting up when I felt someone holding both my hands on the left side of the futon I ended up in. I turned around slowly to notice Maka holding both my hands and mumbled something in the words that sounded like "Kid…" I turned 8 different shades of red when I realized she's holding my hands to keep it not only symmetrical but she looks so cute.

I gently and carefully tried not to wake her and pulled her onto my lap and cradled her because she was probably there all night and she looks cute. She snuggled into my chest and hug me while she's still sleeping and I'm trying my hardest to keep my composure when inside I'm flustered and screaming "what do I do what do I do?!" in my thoughts while she cuddled in my arms.

I took a chance to look around the room and noticed Patty and Chrona cuddling, Liz holding Soul, and Tsubaki fell asleep with Black*Star in her lap while he snored slightly loud. I rolled my eyes when I saw the snoring meister and went back to hugging the little scythe meister enjoying the blissful silence.

I realized this is our last day at the hot springs so I gently tuck the scythe meister into the covers and sneak off to the bathhouse, I stripped off my clothes and got into the steaming hot springs relaxing from stress and I didn't notice the sign that said mixed bath.

I sighed in bliss for the silence until I heard splashing and ripple water; I turned to see the 8 year old scythe meister with emerald eyes with bright red that crossed her face "KID! W-what are you d-doing in the outdoor b-bath" Maka stuttered out turning around so I won't see her body covering herself with a damped towel.

I turned red and turned around and stuttered out losing my composure in the process "I-its m-m-mixed bath M-Maka…I-I t-thought y-you were a-a-asleep! W-what a-are you d-doing h-here?!"

"I-I t-thought y-you went s-somewhere s-so I decided t-to go c-check o-out the b-bathhouse" Maka said still slightly red.

We stayed in awkward silence until Maka broke the silence "You know…I realized it's not so bad being this age because…I could have a restart on my childhood, not having to deal with mama and papa fighting or papa cheating…you know have a family and…not feel lonely." She turned and smiled slightly teary eyed.

That last comment made me cry of symmetrical happiness, I've felt lonely when my father worked and I lost my mother at birth so it's been lonely for me… She saw me crying and ran over to me and hugged me tightly whispering nice things to me and calmed me down. I felt pathetic crying to her like a little kid (A/N: Ah the irony HA!)

Normal POV:

Everyone packed after that moment and headed back to the gallows to hang out while Black*Star and Soul played video games, Maka was reading, Tsubaki and Liz were talking while she did their nails, Kid was adjusting the picture frames, and Chrona helped Patty make origami paper giraffes. Everything was peaceful and it seemed the little kids didn't notice Lord Death and spirit watching them from a mirror, Lord Death smirked and Spirit just smiled at the little Maka.

"Everything is going as planned…" Lord Death said under his breath and then disconnected to leave the little kids.

-LINES-

TJ: I FEEL SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER I PUT MY SWEAT, TEARS, AND BLOOD INTO THIS PIECE!

Soul: That's cool and gross…in a way and when am I gonna get my chapter huh?!

TJ: you get yours next! Next time on Enchantment Kodomo: Summer time fun at the beach! Protect my Heart and Soul!

Maka: What are you planning TJ… *narrows eyes in suspicious*

TJ: NOT TELLING YOU GUYS YET I NEED TO START THE NEXT STORY and my Easter special story! KID! Please do explain my situation

Kid: TJStar is having difficulty when needing more stories and check the polls on her wall to vote on what pairing stories you want more of and give ideas of a story you want and TJStar needs a writing partner for help and POV on stuff so Partner needed please PM her and try to give reason.

Patty: TJStar does not own Soul Eater if she did she would make a sequel to Soul Eater! :D Also she apologizes for taking so long because there's only 2 computers in the house and people never heard of Sharing is Caring! *Laughs hysterically*

Liz: Please Review, Favorite, Follow, give suggestions and PM her if you want to work with her on a story ideas. See ya in the next chapter~


	7. Shopping and the Beach

TJ: I AM SO SORRY FOR MY LAZINESS FORGIVE ME AND SPARE MY SOUL FOR NOT UPDATING ENCHANTMENT KODOMO I GOT CAUGHT UP IN OTHER STORIES I'LL GO DIE NOW AFTER I UPDATE THIS CHAPTER WAHHHHHHH

Tsubaki: Now, Now TJ I'm sure the readers will forgive you and be a little relieved your still updating another story

Soul: Yeah you still need to change us back to our normal forms and not little kids soon

Liz: THIS CHAPTER WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!

Kid: I got a bad feeling about this…

TJ: Kid don't be a stick in the mud because this is a SoulxLiz chapter HOORAY

Maka: Yay Soul finally has someone instead of being all moody and stuff :D

Soul: I AM NOT MOODY I'm cool

Patty: TJStar does not own Soul Eater and review or I'll break your neck~

88LINES88

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Patty ran up to the group in her small form with a giddy determined expression on her face trying to be cute by smiling and looking up at them with their confused expression on their faces.

"A BIG STAR LIKE ME AGREES TO THE PUNY ONE'S OFFER!" Black*Star yelled agreeing with Patty

"Sure sounds like fun" Maka agreed thinking it's a nice way to make-up her childhood

"Sounds cool" Soul agrees

"If Maka and Patty are going I'm going" Crona mutters.

"I'll come too" Tsubaki agreed

"Yeah that sounds awesome" Liz agreed only because Soul is going to be there too

"What about you, Kid? Are you going to come with us?" Maka asks with a cute smile and Kid was going to say no and focus on finding the witch but couldn't really say no to everyone or Maka looking cute for that fact.

"Y-yeah but what are we going to do about swim suits because we're in this form?" Kid countered

"You're the rich dude here, we can go buy swim suits" Black*Star points out like it's obvious.

"YAY SHOPPING TIME" Liz yells with a happy dance and Patty falls down laughing all giddy singing "Shopping Trip~"

All the boys groaned when the girls got excited at shopping even when they're little kids they don't seem to change.

*TIME SKIP TO THE MALL*

Maka and the gang made it to the mall and everyone was trying not to get lost. Maka was carrying Patty because she got too tired of walking and she's the youngest of the group. Tsubaki was holding onto Black*Star's hand so he won't go and destroy the stores by making a scene. Kid kept an eye on Liz so she won't bombard all the stores with her shopping skills even though none of the clothes at those stores fit her. Crona decided to stay close to Maka and just hang on to her clothes so he won't get lost and Soul just walked on his own trying to be cool.

After fifteen minutes of walking and they finally made it to a store where clothes would fit them at this age. It was a cute little store with colorful clothes everywhere, something that their parents would only dress them in.

Patty seemed to love it though when she found a swim suit with giraffes on it. It was a pale yellow with white polka dots, a two piece with ruffles on it to make it look like a really short skirt. And she picked up a size 12 (in children's size) pale pink flip flops.

Sadly the girls lost their curvy figures so it was hard to find something to their liking especially Liz…She looked like she was going to break down crying from what clothes she saw. Tsubaki was able to find something; it was a one piece that had red flowers or camellia blossoms imprinted on it and the rest of it was black. She picked up naval blue flip flops that had white stars on them.

While Liz was still searching for the "perfect" swim suit. And the boys looked like they were going to die from boredom any minute, and Soul looked like he was about to throw up from all the colorful clothes. Maka just glance at the boys and smiled a bit at Soul's disgusted expression as well as Kid's.

Maka found a 2 piece similar to Patty's swimsuit but it had no ruffles and was a simple black with white horizontal stripes. Maka liked this swim suit because it was simple and reminded her of Kid, then she picked up a similar design flip flops that had sparkly beads and a black white polka dots. Maka looked over to see how Liz is doing; she froze and stared at Liz because she nearly destroyed half of the store over finding the "perfect swim suit"

"Ano…Liz-chan do you need any help finding a swim suit" Maka asked unsure whether to get involved in this mess.

"Maka-chan, what are Soul's favorite colors?!" Liz said running up to Maka who just got out of the changing room trying on her swim suit then suddenly Maka being shaken back and forth.

"Uh, uh, uh, orange…and…red" Maka uttered out between shakes from Liz panicked shaking. Liz finally released Maka and her smile widen at an idea and that scared Maka because she looks like she's lost her mind.

"Hey Liz…why did you want to know Soul's favorite colors hmm do you want to impress him?" Maka asked in a teasing voice raising an eyebrow at Liz who pretty much turned cherry color at those words.

"Well…um…no who said anything about that Ha-ha ha you say some crazy things Maka-chan and what about you and the stripes huh? Trying to arouse Kid with stripes?" Liz stuttered then returned the mocking back to her. It was Maka's turn to have her turn 3 different shades of red.

"No! Nothing like that I just think it reminds me of him, I'm not trying to do anything erotic…!" Maka said crossing her arms and pouting trying to act upset but the shades of red give it away.

"Whatever, and yes I like Soul so will you help me find a swim suit?" Liz muttered loud enough for only Maka to hear and she smiled and nodded.

The two search for about 10 minutes till they finally found a cute swim suit; it's a two piece that was plain orange and red with a red hibiscus on the left side of the top making it look exotic and then they picked up some black flip flops to match.

After they got their swim suits which only took ten minutes due to a argument with the register lady who said we're too young to be shopping and then Black*Star got upset and continued the argument and the conclusion of the argument was a Maka-chop, some apologizing from Tsubaki, and Kid finally showing his Shingami ID. After that they left the shop they ate lunch which was pretty much takeout food.

Patty got a cinnamon bun and a juice, Tsubaki got sushi, Liz ordered a salad, Soul and Black*Star got pizza, Kid and Maka decided to spilt an order of Chinese food, Chrona decided to get a cinnamon bun like Patty.

*20 minutes later in the limo ride to the beach*

The limo ride to the beach was a living hell because Black*Star wouldn't shut up and the music was extremely loud so it didn't help and the people who wanted to sleep (Patty, Maka, and Crona) didn't get any at all so it ended with a huge argument and then they finally made it to the beach.

The ocean looked endless and the laughing sun shined on the beach white sand making the sand feels nice and warm on their feet. The air smelled like salt and it was truly relaxing considering no one was there besides the 8 kids.

Black*Star and Soul charged for the water in a race until Black*Star slipped on the wet sand while slipping in. Everyone sweat dropped as they just stared at the two idiots in the water. Maka was holding Patty in her arms as Patty started to wake up from her nap, Maka acted like a big sister or a mother to Patty which made her feel content.

All the girls were wearing cover ups so the guys didn't know what swim suits they were wearing. Tsubaki and Liz went to go find a spot on the sand to set up their stuff. Maka put Patty down and she ran off to go build a giraffe out of the sand and Crona followed behind her not wanting to be left behind and that just left Kid and Maka alone together.

"C'mon Kid" Maka said holding her hand out as Kid, kid snapped out of his thoughts then looked at Maka and smiled taking her hand. They ran to the water just enjoying each other's company.

Liz glanced over to see the two happy and then she looked over at Soul who was trying to drown Black*Star (obviously failing) she sighed out loud and then Tsubaki looked at her with a understanding look as she glanced over at the two boys wrestling in the water and Black*Star was now standing on something while holding a familiar pair of red and black swim trunks while laughing Black*Star got out of the water and went to the beach shore.

"Don't worry Liz, let them just have their fun even if they're idiots I know we both love them." Tsubaki said sighing and the two looked girls looked over at the idiots arguing from the water as Soul was up in waist length water and Black*Star laughing his ass off while holding a pair of trunks in his hand, obviously Soul's trunks.

Maka and Kid we're just sitting on the shore together watching the scene laughing at their stupidity. Patty surprisingly ignored them as Crona and her built sandcastles together.

After 20 minutes of yelling Maka decided to throw a book at Black*Star and gave Soul's trunks back. Soul decided to get out of the water and sat next to Liz who was no longer wearing her cover up neither of the rest of the girls and the guys noticed.

Especially Kid who was trying his hardest not to get a nose bleed from Maka's cute swim suit. (I know I'm mean XD).

After a while everyone agreed on building a campfire and telling stories till Liz suggested they play truth or dare.

88LINES88

TJ:I know this chapter was probably boring but like I said I have writers block on this story and next time it's truth or dare so I'm sorry about the long hiatus next time I'll update and I need to edit chapter 1 of Clock's Keeper and I've been working on a cover for it so Yay! I hope you enjoy

Kid: Due to try to keep up

TJ: *sobbing* I know I'm a horrible person

Maka: *sigh* TJ does not own Soul Eater and please review and etc I hope you enjoyed BYEE see you in the next chapter~

Patty: GIRRAFES~!


End file.
